


Gift

by TheDresinger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Carlos Ortiz is and asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDresinger/pseuds/TheDresinger
Summary: You were the owner of several apartments. You've rented it to many people, but no one have never forgotten to pay the rent for so long. Especially that it was the worst hause and someone could have paid 30$ a month, but he did not.





	1. Chapter 1

You were the owner of several apartments. You've rented it to many people, but no one have never forgotten to pay the rent for so long. Especially that it was the worst hause and someone could have paid 30$ a month, but he did not.

You knocked on the door of the old, ugly apartment rented by - you checked -Carlos Ortiz.

"Mister Ortiz! It's me, I've come to pick up the rent for rent!"

Did you hear the hit, as if it were metal ... Plastic?

You waited a long while and you were about to knock again or even call the police when a man with a big beer belly stood in the doorway.  
He looked angry. As if he wanted to yell at you for interrupting something important. However, when he realized that you were renting a flat to him, his face turned a radiant expression.

"Oh! Madam [Y.N.]! Sorry for the mess! My lazy android does nothing as usual!"

You entered a dirty and abandoned apartment at first sight. In the corner of the room stood an android in a jacket, even though he was at home. He shook, and the diode changed its color as she went crazy. From yellow to red and vice versa. He followed the man. It was a shame for him, he looked so miserable. For the first time you saw an android who would be cowering trying to hide his presence.

"What the rent is about ..."

You saw the remains of the thyrium on earth. You did not say anything, but you had to react as soon as possible.

"You don't have to pay this the rent and for the next five months if you give me your HK400."

Ortiz froze in place as if puzzling over something. He probably calculated whether he would pay for the machine for a free apartment for five months. He smiled and looked at you again.

"This android, and so it is nothing" directed a cold look at the HK400, he shuddered, not even laughing at you.

"So I'll help him get back on track," you said, the android probably misunderstood you. He looked at you pleadingly, even desperate, and then he looked away, shivering.

"I am glad to hear it" he smiled at the android, who was already on the verge of crying and self-destruction "Can I say goodbye to him?"

He wanted to beat him for goodbye? You could not allow it.

"I do not have that much time to wait."

Carlos leaned over the HK400 and whispered, "You heard what she said, put you straight. Be careful."

The machine marched behind you with your eyes fixed on the snowy sidewalk. He was afraid, his hands clenched on his jacket with the obviously aware word ANDROID.

You showed him the front seat. He could not ignore the explicit command so he just got in, his eyes still followed you when you went to the trunk. You just wanted to take out the blanket because it was cold and you did not want its circuits to freeze. There was a long way to go. HK400, however, looked at you as if you just fired a bobmia to blow up the car with him inside.

You got in and handed him a blanket. He took it as if it was a reflex, after a while he understood what he had done. He stretched himself, stared at the piece of cloth as if he had a knife to his throat.

" It's just a blanket" you tried to calm him down, but it did not help - It's quite cold, and to London in Ontario a bit of a road.

HK400 eyes flashed something that you could not specify. He raised his head quickly.

"Ontario is in Canada," he said, as if making sure you knew it. You smiled.

"Exactly. Rare slaves of androids and stupid jackets" you fired the car and with a screech of tires you left yourself under this disgusting apartment.

Android seemed suspicious, slowly dropping the old blanket on himself and looked out the window. It was getting late and even though HK was a machine it seemed to be exhausted. He leaned his head against the window of the door and stared at the passing landscape. However, he did not dare to go to sleep.

"When was the last time you went into sleep mode?" You asked at last, and the android jumped in-hey, hey calm. I did not mean to scare you

HK stared intensely into the space in front of him, as if he was calculating something intensely.

"Three months," he said dispassionately, but your face took on a terrified, angry, but at the same time compassionate expression.

"Three months?" You exclaimed, wondering whether to turn back and throw some things away from this man.

Android shuddered, and you immediately felt sorry for him. He looked as fragile as a dense dog. He looked at you as if you were about to throw him away in the cold.  
You sight. Anger flew out of you like a pierced balloon.

"And what is your Thyrium level?" You asked yet.

"Thr..Thirty percent" he stammered. You wanted to shout in anger and nervousness again, but the android's eyes were making it difficult for you.

You sighed again.

"Bottles with Blue Blood are in the cupboard" you said hoping that HK would take one or a few of them and drink it to the bottom. However, he did nothing. He sat with his eyes fixed on the locker. Again, she was about to kill him. The poor man.

"Come it" you encouraged him. Finally, he opened the indicated object with a swing. His eyes lit up when he saw it. You remembered to fill up the storage regularly, so there had to be about ten bottles inside. You did realize, unfortunately, that he probably never saw such quantity in one place.

"Can ... Can I?"

You smiled almost pitying at him.

"Go ahead, help yourself"

He quickly grabbed a few bottles as if they were about to disappear. Two put between the thighs, one he held in his hand carefully closing the cabinet. In a few moments two of them were empty, and the last half when he stated that for the first time for centuries his Thyrium level reached 100%

"Now go to sleep" you offered "I will wake you when we get home."

A moment later in the car, apart from Queen quietly let in the background, there was also a static sound of the processor


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit long for chapter 2, sorry. 
> 
> English is not my first language.

It took several hours when you felt the first signs of tiredness and hunger. The small, roadside bar looked extremely inviting when your stomach was just making a concert of the century.

Your passenger was still asleep. Three months, you thought again and you said it did not make sense to wake him up. Nothing will happen to him if he sits in the car for a moment or two.  
You grabbed your documents and wallet and got out. You parked in a small parking lot right next to the door.

There was not much choice, so you ordered a burger and take-out fries to get out of this place as soon as possible. It smelled of alcohol here and people made it drunk.  
You waited a bit too long, because as soon as you left, the frightened face of an android sitting in your car caught you in the eye. A man stood at the car, clearly drunk. He knocked on the windowpane and shouted with exaggerated anger.

"You wanted to run away to Canada, right?" "It's too much of a metal bitch to live there!"

You ran to him and pushed away from the car. He staggered and fell to the ground.

"Damn android" burrow under his breath "I will not be sitting under my roof! This plastic is to kneel before me! I am his master!"

"Now you are just drunk", you were asleep and without waiting for a response, you got inside. You've seen how he threatens, waving his fist dangerously, but he left as quickly as he appeared. Of course, how much his legs were letting him go.

"I'm sorry," HK whispered. If you were not sitting right next to him, you probably would not hear. You frowned, and he wrapped himself in the blanket as if it was the only rescue from punishment that would never come.

"For what?" you were surprised. It's not like being a magnet for drunk people.

"I did not want this man to notice me if I did not go to sleep ..."

"Hey, you" interrupted him when you noticed that he was going the wrong way. "It's not your fault, you still need to recharge, so do it at will. It's my fault that I was so impatient that I had to choose such a lousy stop."

HK's program apparently forbade him to argue with you or it was trauma. He wanted to add something clearly, but he refrained. He pulled the blanket over his shoulders again and turned back to the window. He did not want to sleep anymore. He just sat and stared at the trees and buildings passing by.

You got to your home in a few moments before dark. The sky became bloody red when you knocked on your own door. After a while, he opened you another model that you took in almost from the street.  
He smiled radiantly.

"It's Adam, Adam is ..." you wanted to introduce him when you entered the house, but in total you never asked for your name. You waited in silence until the HK400 gave its name.  
Adam finally grabbed the unnamed forearm to greet him and exchange information as he used to do with other defects. However, the effect was opposite to the intended one.

"No!" he shouted and jumped back, nearly stumbling over the couch behind him. Adam raised his hands in an apologetic gesture.  
HK looked like a beaten dog.

"I did not want anything bad," Adam tried to explain, but he also seemed to be shocked.

"Okay" you said giving the new Android some space "Go cool down in the bathroom. I know it can be a bit too much."

The other android looked at you with compassion, but also with what you could call pain and fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always read the comments. Say what do you think!


End file.
